The Hope Chronicles: Natures Breath
by Hope The Victor
Summary: In this one-shot, hope and company come to the Nature universe to hide and get some cover until later, but run into some unexpected faces.


The ship came into the nature universe and Hope was caught with the familiar sight of the never ending Jungle and forests of it.

"This is the place. Nothing but Jungle. Funny thing actually, when we were racing through it, its almost like it was alive." Hope said.

"Alive?" Nana said.

"Yeah, as we were racing through the universe, the trees moved aside for us. Whenever a vehicle wrecked and caught fire, the forest would heal itself almost as if it was a person." Hope said.

"Well, plants are living things too. Maybe the forest has a property that gives it accelerated healing." Aqua said.

"This doesn't seem right, landing here. You think well be okay down there?" Leanne asked.

"No worries. It'll be like Hyrule during the age of the wilderness. But without crashing...and pirates….and dragons." Lacy said.

"We survived it, didnt we. Now, lets see if we can make sure to avoid any chaos down there." Hope said.

The ship slowly descended onto the ground of the jungle. True to Hopes word, the trees and other foliage moved as if they were sentient, making enough room for the Beacon to land before covering it again.

"Amazing. Its like the whole Jungle is Hyper-Sentient." Titanica said.

"Yes. Is fascinating. I will study flora." Inga said.

"Well, this place cant be all plants. Theres gotta be some organic life, right?" Nana asked.

"Er… Nana…?" Zephyr said as some sort of Tree female humanoid came out of one of the thick tree bark.

"Yikes!" Nana said.

"Greetings, strange beings." the tree woman said.

"Whoa, a Treekin! Ive heard the stories about you guys!" Hope said.

"Treekin. I've heard of them. A species of Dryad that usually have the characteristics of trees." Aqua said.

"Yes. That's right. We Treekin along plant species like Dryads inhabit these forests and jungles." she said.

"So, were you the ones making the forest become alive and move?" Hope asked.

"We are the forest. Every plant her is alive. We were moving to avoid you hitting us." she said.

"Oh. But, thanks for hiding our ship for us. You have no idea how chaotic the Promotion Trials have gotten lately." Hope said.

"The what?" the treekin asked.

"Hope, I don't think these things even know anything outside their own universe." Celti whispered.

"Nevermind." Hope said. "Anyways, this place is so beautiful. And yet, no one has come to rob it of its resources, like all the other universes."

"Huh?" she asked.

"Nevermind." Hope said.

"I must say though, you're almost as strange as this other creatures we saw. I believe you call yourselves...humans." the treekin said.

"Oh great. How many?" Hope asked.

"At least...5 I believe." the Treekin said. "They seemed to be searching for something in this jungle."

"So much for relaxing." Hiyoko sighed. "Now we got more problems."

"I think i have a hunch who those people are. Color Fighters. Either ones going solo, or on Drakes Gang." Hope said.

"Wait, I think I can see their camp." Continella said pointing to a distance where smoke was rising.

"Lets see what s causing that smoke." Hope said as they went to it. At the campsite, they saw it was empty as the fire was recently put out.

"Seems like they were just here." Fuyuhiko said.

Then, they heard rustling from the bushes.

"They've come back!" Fiona said.

"Stand tall. Be ready to fight them!" Hope shouted.

The group was all set to go as out of the bushes walked a figure in a cloak.

"Go!" Hope shouted as they charged.

"Hoopa!" the figure ordered.

"Hehehe! Hyperspace Hole!" said a familiar creature as the group went in before piling up at the top of a tree. "Man you guys are easy! Hoopapapa!"

Hope was startled. "I know that laugh…"

"Its Hoopa, that stupid ring Trickster!" Titanica said. "The one you told us about."

"That's Archdjinn of Rings." Hoopa said. "So, blue boy decided to go solo. Haven't seen you since the battle across the ages on Hyrule."

"Yeah, its been awhile. Sorry we jumped you. Whos your friend?" Hope said.

"Ha! Like my link would…" Hoopa began.

"Its fine. I have no issue with him." he said before pulling his hood back, revealing himself as Volt Luster.

"Volt!" Hope said.

"Wait, the color fighter Volt, or Volt Luster of the Vexos?" Leanne asked.

"Vexos." Hoopa said.

"No. There is no more Vexos. That name died when I had Hoopa destroy the Alternative." Volt said.

"So there is no Vexos, or even no Xenoheld. Youre just… Wanderers." Nana said.

"Yes. Wandering is our only atonement for our sins." Volt said.

"Our? You mean you're not alone?" Riku asked.

"You got it, dark kid." a voice said as more figures walked out. These were Lync, Mylene, Shadow Prove and Hydron.

"Five humanoid...the treekin was talking about these guys." Hope said sighing in relief.

"So youre all part of the Wanderers now. But...aren't you guys suppose to be dead?" Zephyr asked.

"That was before I saved them all. Yep. Hoopapapa!" Hoopa said.

"There is literally nothing this little guy cant do, huh?" Vashyron asked.

"With my rings, anything is possible. Name it! Money, food, women. I can give you anything your heart desires!" Hoopa said.

"But why go all good on us now? Before, you were fighting against us." Hope said.

"I only did that cause you were in the way of finding my bottle. But now that Volt has it and will hold it for me, I have no beef with you-" Hoopa said before seeing Aqua and gasping. "Oh! Why you must be tired and angry! Let me loosen those muscles!" Hoopa said shoulder rubbing Aqua.

"Someone's being a kiss up." Hiyoko whispered.

"A ladies man, Hoopa?" Lync asked.

"Between you and me, they were one of the first people I tried to use. So when the Dimensional Heroes weren't busy, I dumped her and two loser pirates into the Realm of Darkness. I didn't think she'd be back." Hoopa whispered.

"So you're hoping she's forgotten." Lync said.

"Yes. Its called schmoozing." Hoopa said.

"Hoopa acts like he knows you from somewhere." Hope whispered to Aqua.

"I know. I've never even seen this creature before but he's acting guilty for some reason." Aqua whispered.

"I wouldnt worry about it." Hope said. "So, what brings you wandering over here?"

"As Wanderers, we don't have any gauntlets or weapons, so we need to develop perfect links. We came here searching for Mew." Volt said.

"Explorers of this universe say they have seen it flying through this jungle and we came so it could form a link with one of us." Hydron said.

"Mew? As in the pokemon with the Genetic DNA equivalent to Mewtwo, King of Illusio?!" Hope said.

"Yes. The Genetic Pokemon, also known as the origin of all pokemon. The one Mewtwo was created from." Mylene said.

"Why would you want to be linked with the Rarest Pokemon of them all? Not to mention really hard to catch under normal Circumstances…" Continella said.

"We don't intent to capture it. A link would be something natural. We would let Mew approach us and decide which it can link better with." Hydron said.

"Will you know its here when you see it?" Hope asked.

"We're trying to find a spot that Mew frequently visits. A lush jungle lake with no signs of man." Volt said.

"We've been in the jungle for a few days but still no sign of this lake or Mew." Lync said.

"Its like searching for a pink needle in a haystack!" Shadow Prove said.

"Well, maybe it hasnt appeared because youre not looking the right way?" Hope said.

"Not looking the right way for a lake? Yeah right. And maybe we should just dance around and hope it likes to play with us." Hoopa said mocking them.

"No, thats not what i meant. Maybe youre approaching this all wrong. The reason the lake hasnt shown up yet is because it doenst want to show itselves to you. It has to do with your wants to Link with mew." Hope said.

"Great. What fortune cookie did you get that from?" Lync said.

"Maybe he has a point." Hydron said. "Mew is a mysterious creature that's stayed hidden for centuries."

"See? Hydron gets it. The lake and mew dont want to show themselves because you desire to link with Mew so much that it almost seems desperate."

"So, what you are saying is we have to find it by accident?" Volt asked.

"Well, worth a shot." Lync said walking around. "Now I wonder where to...Whoa!" he said tripping on a branch and falling through the bushes. "Hey! It worked!"

"What?" Hydron said before they followed Lync before they saw a large lake that was completely untouched and sparkled like diamonds.

"The lake...it really did exist." Madoka said.

"See? You just had to let go of the desire to get to it." Hope said.

"Clear your heart and only focus on what's a head, huh?" Riku said.

"Look! There it is!" Sonia said pointing to the distance at a small cat like creature with a long tail taking sips from the water.

"Okay Wanderers. Quietly…" Hope said.

Mew tilted its head up and looked at them before approaching them. It looked at them curiously.

"What's it doing?" Shadow Prove asked.

"Studying us. Its curious about humans." Hydron said.

Mew looked the group over before looking at Hydron. It observed him all over before flying away.

"I guess that's it. No link." Hoopa said.

"I suppose it was too much to ask it to just go with a total stranger." Hydron said before they saw it return with a ring and a crystal.

"A z ring and a z crystal." Madoka said.

"So it was just getting its things." Continella said.

"So it does want to link." Hydron said as Mew put the ring on him. "Fine. I shall accept you, Mew."

"Aw man! Why does Hydron get the Rare and cool one?!" Shadow Prove asked.

"And this Z crystal...I know of it. Mewnium Z. It unleashes a Z move only Mew can use." Madoka said.

"Oh, cool." Hope said. "So, you guys just gonna keep on wanderin?"

"Yes. We need to find 3 more mythological pokemon to link with." Volt said.

"Its the only way we can protect ourselves now." Hydron said.

"Save travels." Hope aid

"To you as well. Hoopa?" Volt said.

"Hyperspace Hole!" he shouted as he teleported them.

"Wow. Can't believe you passed that up." Hiyoko said.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Well, if we followed them and helped them, it would could as solving a problem on another world. You could have gotten three more points." Celti said.

"What? Aw man!" Hope whined.

"Its fine, you still got a point for helping them here." Mahiru said.

"As they say, steady as she goes, in all moderation." Sonia said.

"Youre right. There's no time limit on this whole thing. Im already up to 5. So we'll hide out here for a bit and get some R and R." Hope said.

"Yeah!" everyone said.


End file.
